total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bridgette
Coverage thumb|left|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Bridgette arrives after Tyler, and trips over him, Ezekiel and Izzy. She is later helped up by Alejandro, who she seems to be attracted to, but quickly exclaims "I have a boyfriend!" defensively. After Chris, annoyed from Owen's fear, stubs Owen with a frying pan, Chris asks if anyone else have a problem with that, with which Bridgette replied, "Dibs on the window seat.” When Chris shows the first class, Bridgette is impressed, and sits next to Gwen (along with Izzy and Noah). After the plane began take-off, she fell out of her seat, but Alejandro caught her. Dazed, she asked "Is the earth moving?" In Come Fly With Us, she sings with Lindsay and falls for Alejandro's charms again. When Gwen and Duncan refuse to sing, Chris explains the rules, but Bridgette interrupts by singing the rest of his line, so as to prevent her elimination further. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Alejandro offers to carry her and Lindsay up the pyramid, which they agree to. Once they get to the top of the pyramid, Alejandro says that it's too steep for him to carry them down, but Bridgette has the idea of surfing down the pyramid, using a sign on top of the pyramid. Bridgette's team crosses the finish line second, and she is put on Team Victory with Lindsay, Ezekiel, DJ, Harold, and Leshawna, which places Alejandro on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Bridgette doesn't speak much, but she apologizes to Geoff in the confession cam for falling for Alejandro's charms. She tells him that it isn't what it seems like and that it was just the heat of Egypt, but she begins to unintentionally talk about Alejandro and his thick hair. Bridgette was the first one from her team to find out that they have been running in circles, After Harold discovers that the stick given to Team Victory by Chris is a divining rod, she cheers, saying that it's awesome. After Team Victory lost, Bridgette is shown voting for Ezekiel in the confessional. While doing so, she is seen applying make-up (though she said that she likes to keep it natural). thumb|246pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Bridgette says she wants to "Catch a barrel" in Before We Die. During the "Super Human Mega-Pinball Smash" challenge, when every team needed to choose the one that played the game, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot chose Alejandro. Chris throws the panda bear at him and instead of it attacking him, Alejandro charmed the panda bear, which Bridgette finds cute. During the second challenge, Harold insists that she calls him 'sensei', which she seems annoyed by. In the ad, DJ freezes up during his only line, so Bridgette says it instead. Team Victory is sent to another elimination, where she is shown voting for Harold, and at the Barf Bag Ceremony, she receives the second Barf Bag (after the barf bag hits her arm, due to a bad throw). thumb|left|284pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Bridgette starts falling head-over-heels for Alejandro. When all the contestants start bundling up when they reach the Yukon, Alejandro lets Lindsay, Izzy, and Leshawna join him. Noah tries to bundle with Bridgette, clearly attracted to her, but she refuses sternly. Alejandro, then smiles at her invitingly, which she happily accepts. During the first challenge, which was hopping over ice flows, Bridgette almost falls into the water, but Alejandro catches her before she slips. Even though in the confessional she says that she still has Geoff as her boyfriend, she starts falling for Alejandro's charming looks. Also, she starts believing that with Geoff around, she was constantly staying away from guys, mainly due to their constant making out. With Geoff gone, she thinks that she is now more vulnerable to the guys, especially Alejandro. When the two reach another ice flow, Bridgette trips and accidentally kisses Alejandro on the lips. She quickly apologizes and gets back up, horrified, and slightly happy with what had just happened. Later, they reach a checkpoint which was used in the dog-sled challenge. There, Alejandro gives Bridgette his shirt to keep her warm. When she sees his bare chest, she is simply dazzled. When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot reaches the checkpoint, Alejandro once again tries to lure Bridgette into giving him a kiss. Before they do, Alejandro runs off, and in the end, Bridgette ends up kissing the metal checkpoint pole, freezing her in place. Chris comes by and, sensing dramatic and heartfelt emotion, makes her sing about getting stuck. Team Amazon, arriving just at that moment, is forced to sing back-up while Bridgette sings Stuck to a Pole. After the song, Bridgette begs for Chris' water bottle. Chris apologizes and says that the water bottle he had was the only one with him. After Chris drinks from the bottle and throws it to the ground, Bridgette reaches for it and after a few tries, only ends up with two drops of water. With her being stuck to the pole, Team Victory had lost their third challenge in a row. Bridgette was voted off, but before taking the Drop of Shame, she says with her tongue still stuck on the flag pole, "Alejandro! He's evil!" However, due to her tongue being stuck to the pole, the rest of the team is unable to understand her. She keeps saying this during her fall, once again, to no avail. Unfortunately, the pole tangles with her parachute as she descends, leaving her fate unknown. Later, in the confessional, Alejandro admits that he tricked her into falling for him, calling her expendable. A deleted clip shows Bridgette falling from the plane, still attached to the pole, she begins to cuss out Alejandro and scold herself for falling for his tricks, she then apologizes to Geoff via the camera; despite not having a parachute, Bridgette lands safely in a giant cake in Russia (That Owen mentioned earlier), cheerfully commenting on the cake's deliciousness after landing in it. Trivia *Thus, Total Drama World Tour is the only season in which Bridgette portrays her surfing abilities. Gallery Bridgette.png BridgeDJSurf-1-.png|Bridgette in Opening Secuence. AlejandroSavesBridgette-1-.png|Bridgette is caught by Alejandro when she gets catapulted by the plane jerking. U.png|Bridgette sings the rules about singing WLAE29-1-.png|Bridgette votes off Ezekiel. 640px-BWD - We'dLikeToKeepOnLiving-1-.png|bridgette sing in Before We Die. Aw bridgette-1-.jpg|Bridgette admires Alejandro with his panda bear in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. 640px-BridgetteJapan-1-.jpg|Bridgette Actue in the Comercial. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy023-1-.png|Bridgette votes for Harold. BridgettexAlejandro-1-.png|Bridgette attempting to relay to Alejandro that she has a boyfriend. 3x04-Anything-Yukon-Do-I-Can-Do-Better-total-drama-island-13907056-525-356-1-.jpg|Bridgette is still stuck to the pole when the musical number warning sounds. BridgettePole-1-.png|Bridgette sing Stuck to a Pole. 640px-Immagine-1-.png|Bridgette gets voted off by her teammates. 639px-Bridgettefalls-1-.png|Bridgette falling out of the plane with a pole stuck to her. Bethandbridgette-1-.png|Bridgette refuses to show herself to Geoff. 0Shot7-1-.png|Bridgette singing I'm Sorry. 0Shot8-1-.png|"Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond..." BridgetteVersusGeoff-1-.png|In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Bridgette and Geoff are both furious at each other. 0Shot12-1-.png|Bridgette and Geoff start fighting... 633px-Bridgetteandgeoff-1-.jpg|...but end up making-out instead... 0Shot15-1-.png|...for the rest of the show. STS - Bridgette.jpg|Bridgette sing "Save This Show" Sisters.png|Bridgette dances in Sisters. StudioAnimal.jpg|Bridgette and Geoff try to raise money after the aftermath studio gets trashed. Brainzila.png|Bridgette interviews "Brainzilla." Bridgette in Siberia.JPG|Bridgette, stuck in Siberia, thanks to Blaineley. BridgeFreeze.png|Bridgette is shown to be stuck in Siberia. IMG 0859.png|Bridgette helping Bruno. Bridgette's Animal Compassion.JPG|Bridgette nursing Bruno's injured paw after being trapped in Siberia. Bridgette Bridgette Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch